


Claire Meets the Raptor Squad

by memoriesofrain



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alpha's got himself a mate, Claire has a secret, F/M, Fluff, Raptor Squad, raptor dad, the kids meet dad's girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen wanted Claire to finally officially meet his girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt that I received on tumblr asking for "Jurassic World AU! Claire meets the raptors, who take an instant liking to her (not as food)". I did the best that I could and hope you all like it.

                In an alternate universe, maybe the incident with the Indominous Rex was worse than it actually was. Lucky for them a quick dose of enough tranquilizers to dope up the Mosasaurus, and the I-Rex was out and was “dealt with,” and Owen couldn’t find it in himself to care. Sure the park still had to be shut down for two weeks to repair the damage that was done and the poor Apatosauruses had all but been wiped out, but it could have been way worse. At least now, Owen had the respect of Claire’s nephews and the title of “Aunt Claire’s badass boyfriend”.

                Sadly, Claire’s nephews couldn’t stay when the island was evacuated. Owen would have liked to have gotten to know them better, but maybe in the future he’d get to meet the whole family. But now that everything had settled down and the two week break from park activities was coming to an end, Owen found himself in quite the predicament.

                He really wanted his girls to meet Claire. After agreeing to stick together “for survival” and their subsequent rekindled relationship they both slowly realized that maybe they’d gotten off on the wrong foot. I mean sure, Claire still thought he was a caveman and he still thought she was a bit of a tight ass, but it was more of their little quirks. He wanted to share his family with Claire.

                “I want you to meet my girls,” he said quickly on a morning where Claire was surprisingly off for the day, probably to prepare herself for the parks reopening. He had about as much tact as he had when he asked if she wanted to consult in his bungalow, but Claire seemed not mind.

                “You want me to meet your raptors?” Claire asked turning to look at him over the brim of her coffee mug.

                “Well, yeah, officially I mean,” Owen shrugged, “they’re my family after all.”

                Claire softly placed her mug on the counter and walked over to him. “Well, I guess I better wear something appropriate if I’m going to meet the family,” she joked.

                God he loved her.

* * *

 

                At first, he was worried that his girls wouldn’t like Claire or they’d get jealous about another female joining their solidified pack. In fact, his worrying made his girls screech and chitter back and forth as if asking each other what was wrong with their alpha. Blue huffed through her nose and butted against his shoulder, trying to reassure him that everything was okay.

                Echo and Delta were determined to distract him by any means necessary, even if it was knocking things over and stealing his things.

                “Don’t start that shit with me you two,” he warned, giving them a flat look at the “innocent” expressions on their faces. “I need you all to be on your best behavior okay? Can you all do that?”

                He wasn’t given any sort of confirmation, so he just had to hope for the best. He took a deep breath when he heard Claire’s car pull up outside of the raptor paddock. Her long legs appeared first and he took a moment to appreciate those legs, rolling his eyes good naturedly when he saw her signature heels.

                The raptor’s gathered curiously as she approached them. It was a new smell to them. He always thought she smelled like rosebuds and sunshine and he vaguely wondered what the raptor’s thought she smelled like.

                “Hey,” she said calmly, waving at him from the other side of the bars. It was safer to do it this way, both for Claire and his nerves.

                “Glad you could come, Claire,” he replied, giving her a boyish grin.

                She smiled softly back and seemed to relax a little. “I couldn’t pass up meeting your girls, now could I?”

                He nodded his head and turned to introduce his girls. “This is my best girl, Blue, she’s the beta. She makes sure everyone stays in their place, but will do anything for an Oreo,” as if on cue, Blue seemed to stand up straighter and gave a pleased grumble. “Then we have Charlie, she’s the one with the brownish coloring and yellow stripe. Charlie really likes hide and seek so if you can’t see Charlie you know that their playing a game,” Charlie playfully snapped her jaws, but didn’t do anything besides that. “Then we have Delta, she’s similar to Charlie in coloring, but she’s got more green coloring. If you don’t want to lose any Cheetos, stay away from her,” Delta chattered at him, as if complaining about him pointing out her past thefts with his food. “And then we have the sunshine baby of the pack, Echo. Don’t let her age fool you, she is a little shit and she knows it,” Echo screeched at the title, but Owen was used to her indignation by now when he called her out on her actions.

                Claire seemed to soak up the information like a sponge and stepped a closer to the barrier separating them. She watched his girls and his girls watched Claire back. Before he could start nervously talking to fill the silence, Claire’s face broke into a grin.

                “You didn’t tell me your girls were princesses,” Claire said as she turned her attention to him. And God help him if he didn’t just fall more in love with Claire Dearing. And by the noises his girls were making, they seemed to like Claire as well.

                He laughed at her response and pressed his face through bars so that he could give Claire a kiss. She obliged with an eye roll, leaning in so that their lips slide together. It didn’t last nearly long enough, but the girls were making impatient noises behind him, as if they were annoyed that they weren’t being given any attention.

                “I come with four girls, is that okay?” he asked, throwing his arms out to gesture to his entourage behind him.

                “Well, I come with one big girl, so I think I can handle it,” Claire replied smoothly, giving him a sly grin.

                “You don’t know how happy that makes – wait, what do you mean you come with one?”

                “Who do you think Rexy imprinted on?”

                Owen just gaped at her for a second before bursting into laughter. It would figure that Claire would be the alpha of the queen of the island. “Then I guess that makes you the alpha’s mate in this pack.”


	2. Are The Kids Asleep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Owen have a running joke, it just happened to slip out while talking to her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't sure how to continue this, but I saw something on Tumblr and I got inspired. This ship has infiltrated my life, how did this even happen? I was fine, and then suddenly I'm shipping trash (I'm deluding myself, I've always been shipping trash. FedEx would probably throw me away if they saw me).
> 
> Anyway, enjoy some more Clawen! :D

                Life was going well for Claire. After the whole Indominus Rex incident, she had reconnected with her family. Almost getting murdered by one of the things she used to call _assets_ really put things into perspective. Zach would actually hold conversations with her without his face being perpetually set in tolerant teenager and she’d gotten to know Gray from her own point-of-view and not just her talks with Karen.

                That’s how she found out that Zach and Gray were actually little miscreants set on making sure her and Owen stayed together. They did small things, like ask their mother if Owen and her could come to Christmas dinner if they weren’t too busy at the park or if they could stay with their Aunt Claire and Uncle Owen for a couple of days during their next break. It definitely caused Karen to dig her metaphorically claws in and not give up.

                It wasn’t that they were wrong, but she had always been shy about sharing her personal life with those around her, even her family. Claire and Owen were still going strong, and she’d even gotten the nerve to ask if she could move into the bungalow. That was a hilarious conversation; she thought Owen’s jaw was going to fall off his face with how far it dropped. Barry had told her he was still out of it the next day which made her feel smug about having that much influence over him.

                They both had their own quirks. Claire liked to make sure everything was organized and nursing a glass of wine with a good book, while Owen liked getting dirty and cold beers on the porch. But since the relationship was about mutual respect, they learned to compromise. They’d get dirty together, clean up, drink their respective drinks on the porch and just enjoy each other.

                A routine had quickly developed. She’d usually get up first and start a pot of coffee, quickly followed by Owen stumbling in to pull out things for breakfast, a lazy smile always directed at her. They’d eat together and then go to work and at the end of the day (if they could manage it) they’d eat dinner together. What came after dinner was always subjective to what happened during the day; a good day meant that they’d probably get frisky, bad days meant cuddling and quiet talks.

                Tonight was one of the nights where Owen had to stay later at the raptor paddock to make sure everything was going well, leaving Claire to herself; which is how she wound up calling Karen.

                “Hey Claire,” Karen greeted cheerfully. After ending her marriage, she had begun to be a lot happier.

                “Hey Karen, how are you?”

                “Oh you know, Zach’s got a new girlfriend and Gray keeps absorbing knowledge like a sponge. Works been good too, nothing exciting though,” Karen reported. “Now, why are you calling me this evening when you could be with your raptor trainer?”

                Claire could almost see the sly grin on her sister’s face and snorted softly. “He’s making sure the kids are okay,” she said. The line went silent and it was then that Claire realized what she had said. “Oh god, no, I’m talking about Charlie, and Blue, and and-“

                Karen roared with laughter through the phone and Claire felt her cheeks heat up. It was something she and Owen did, calling the raptors their kids, sometimes Rexy too if Claire went and saw her that day. It had started with Owen coming home one night and giving her this boyish grin and whispering in her ear “the kids are asleep,” it all went downhill from there.

                Karen seemed to have finally calmed down when she managed to actually speak. “When I said you’d understand when you have kids, I was talking about human ones, not dinosaurs,” she replied cheekily.

                Unable to resist goading her sister a bit she smartly retorted, “Yes well, they are the best kids anyone could ask for.”

                “I’m sure they are, but if you happen to have another kid that I don’t know about, don’t hesitate to inform me. I think the world would collapse if Claire Dearing had a shotgun wedding.”

                Claire felt her face flare up, but kept herself together. “The only other kid we have is a 40 feet long carnivorous baby girl.”

                Karen squawked at her statement and Claire smiled happily at her sister’s shock. It was then that she heard the tale-tell noise of Owen pulling up outside the bungalow. “I’ll talk to you later, Kar, Owen just got home.”

                “Talk to you later, make sure your girls are fine.”

                She smiled as she ended the call and turned towards the door as it opened. Owen stepped through with a grin on his face, planting a gentle kiss on her lips.

                When they parted Claire smiled up at him. “Are the kids asleep?”

                Owen barked out a laugh, not unlike his raptor pack, and scooped her up in his arms. “Kids are officially asleep, and Mom and Dad get to have some alone time.”

                He was a goofball, but he was her goofball.


End file.
